Rufus & Clank
by Stormchaser90
Summary: An invitation to Planet Kerwan turns out to be a sinister trap and the galaxy's greatest heroes are kidnapped by a new villain, determined to use them for his own sinister plan. When two small sidekicks escape from his grasp, it's up to them to step up and save the galaxy, one planet at a time.


_Disclaimer, all characters from the Kim Possible franchise are sole property of the Disney corporation and all characters from the Ratchet & Clank series are property of Insomniac Games. I'm just borrowing them for a pretty darn good story. Have fun reading folks._

_Author's note. __This story takes place after the Season 4 finale of Kim Possible and is a seperate story arc from any others that I am writing. This is designed for more family audiences so I hope the kids enjoy reading this._

* * *

_Sol System, Approaching Planet Earth_

Blasting through the void of space, a small probe followed its pre-programmed trajectory, it's target known only as the greatest heroes of Planet Earth. Entering the atmosphere, the probe fired the reverse thrusters as it began its primary landing sequence.

_Planet Earth, Middleton_

_1 day after Graduation_

Sitting in the Sloth and gazing up at the night sky, Kim smiled dreamily in Ron's arms while Rufus napped on the dashboard of the car as they enjoyed a chance to relax after defeating Warhok and Warmonga's attempt to destroy the Earth. With college not too far off for Kim and Ron, they had to spend the most of their time together.

"Just think we'll be going to college in a few months time," Kim said, thinking towards the future. "Well...as soon as they finish rebuilding the colleges."

"And until they do, we got an extended summer vacation," Ron said. "Those aliens did a lot of major carnage but we showed them a thing or two."

Without warning a loud blast filled the air as the probe began to land, thrusters firing and slowing it down. Kim and Ron instinctively took cover while Rufus squeaked in terror, diving into Ron's pants pocket.

"Aw man, can't these aliens give us a break!" Ron yelled, as he watched the probe land next to the car. A cloud of dirt was thrown around, causing them to cough as the probe finished it's landing sequence. Looking at the small object, it was roughly the size of a human's head and looked egged shaped. Investigating for a closer look, Kim approached the probe warily, freezing on the spot when the probe opened up and a camera lens attached to a robotic arm popped out, focusing on Kim.

"_Well I be, I finally found you_!" The probe said, chuckling a little. "_No need to fear me, I won't hurt you._"

"What are you?" Kim asked, puzzled at the talking probe.

"_Heh, I guess you don't get to see many Solana Galactic Ranger's Messenger Probes eh_?" The probe said. "_Well I just got a little message for you and then I'll be off. I got a kid's birthday message to deliver to the Bogon Galaxy and hoo-boy, that'll take me a few weeks to get there_."

"Okaaay, so what's the sitch?"

"_Just watch the message, will ya kid_?"

Without warning a small view screen popped out of the probe's interior and grew in size until it was the size of the Sloth, the blank screen shortly was replaced with an image of a smiling muscular man with a very distinctive chin, wearing a green jumpsuit with a large decorated Q logo on the front.

"_Greetings heroes of another world_!" The man said. "_My name is Captain Qwark, the most dashing, bravest, handsomest hero to ever live! Anyway, your heroic antics have caught my attention by either defeating space invaders, surviving Gadgetron product testing or for just liking me, heh heh_."

"_Ah jeez, get a load of that guy huh_?" The probe muttered sarcastically.

"_Please ignore the potentially defective messenger's sarcastic quips and focus on the fact that you two heroes will be travelling to the Solana Galaxy to attend a grand gathering of the greatest heroes that have ever assembled. A small transport vessel will be arriving shortly which will take you straight to Planet Kerwan, where you will get a chance to explore Metropolis and more importantly, meet me! Take care and have a Qwarktastic day_!"

The message ended and the screen began to fold in on itself while the probe's camera moved in such a way that Kim could have sworn it was rolling it's eyes sarcastically, if it ever had eyes.

"_Man that guy is a jerk,_" The probe said. "_Captain Qwark can kiss my Argon Fuel Injectors, nothing but a big phony in my opinion. Now Ratchet and his buddy Clank, those guy's are the real deal._"

"Rachet and Clank?" Ron asked. "Who are they?"

"_You'll get a chance to meet them once you arrive at Kerwan_," The probe explained. "_Now if you excuse me, I got my errands to attend to. Have a nice day folks._"

Firing its rockets, the small probe took off into the sky as it set a course for it's next destination, leaving Kim and Ron visibly confused.

"Er...KP, what just happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're going to space...again," Kim said. "I wonder what Rachet & Clank are like?"

**-R&C-**

_Planet Kerwan, Metropolis_

In a large, luxurious apartment in the city of Metropolis, Ratchet and his best friend Clank sat on the couch, watching the holo-vid. Flicking through the channels, Rachet quickly glanced at a few programmes such as the weather, sports, rolling his eyes at the science channel before stopping at broadcasted battles on Anhilation Nation and watching contestants battle hordes of aliens. Clank however picked up remote and changed it over to watch a programme that he starred in, Secret Agent Clank and chuckled at the re-run he was watching, seeing his friend Ratchet as his side-kick Jeeves.

"Aw c'mon!" Ratchet complained, snatching the remote and changing it back to Anhilation Nation. Suddenly Clank leapt up and kicked the remote from Ratchet's hand, changing the channel in the process before getting tackled and wrestling with Ratchet for ownership of the remote. The fight went on for a while, with the channels being changed back and forth until the unexpected happened.

"THAT'S IT!" The T.V. yelled, in a voice that sounded like someone in the military. "IF YOU GUY'S DON'T MAKE UP YER MINDS, THEN I WILL!"

Suddenly the channel changed and began playing an episode of Robo-Chef, much to the horror of the two, desperately trying to change the channel but finding out the hard way that the remote was locked out.

"_Now audiences with weak stomachs may want to look away now as we begin mashing up fresh Amoeboids for our Amoeboid __Soufflé_," The chef on the T.V. said, placing a Amoeboid into a blender which caused Ratchet to turn a shade of green.

"Urgh, I think I need some fresh air," Ratchet gasped, surpressing his gag reflex as he went outside.

"I think I'll join you," Clank said weakly, disturbed at what he was seeing on T.V.

Heading out onto the terrace, they watched as the hover traffic flew past between the towering buildings of Metropolis, as green plants hung down the sides. The bright sunny day and clear blue skies complimented the clean buildings of the cityscape. Ratchet drummed his fingers on the ledge, looking at the planet which he saved countless times before from total destruction alongside with his companion Clank, earning them the respect and admiration of all the citizens of the Solana galaxy and making him the most hated among the criminal organizations. Ratchet sighed with boredom, wondering what he was going to do all day, not noticing a small infobot heading his way and stopping right behind him silently. Sensing something behind him, Ratchet turned and yelped in surprise, tripping up on Clank as he stepped back in surprise.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ratchet said. "You sca...er...surprised me."

"Er Ratchet?" Clank said, his voice muffled as Ratchet sat on him. "Could you get up please?"

"Oh, sorry buddy," Ratchet said, getting up off the floor and helping Clank up. "You okay there?"

"I'm perfectly fine, however I am curious to what message that infobot has for us."

"Me too," Ratchet said, glancing at the small machine. "Okay little feller, show us what you're here for."

The tiny machine nodded and a large, flat T.V. screen grew from it's body and began playing a video message for them, with a familiar idiot that they knew all too well appearing on the screen.

"Greetings to the both of you," Qwark said, chuckling a little. "Now I been told by a little benefactor to give you both an invite to a galactic get together of the greatest heroes from a few galaxies, including Kid Nova, Aqua Girl and some new unknown kids from a place called Earth. It'll take place in a few days time so get out your best suit and I'll see you there."

As soon as the message finished playing, the screen began to fold in on itself as the infobot packed the screen away and flew off.

"Wow, a gathering of super heroes," Ratchet said. "That sounds pretty exciting and it would be a great to see Kid Nova and Aqua Girl again. We haven't seen them since we saved them from Gleeman Vox's Dreadzone and his Exterminators."

"And he did mention those new heroes from Earth," Clank said. "It's a planet I am not familiar with, so it could give me a chance to learn about a new civilisation."

"And it could give me a chance to meet a few new heroes, swap a few stories of our hero work and maybe go hoverboarding," Ratchet said. "I wonder what those guy's are like?"

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**RUFUS & CLANK**_

_**A KIM POSSIBLE/RATCHET & CLANK CROSSOVER**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**-A Sinister Sneaky Attack-**_

* * *

_Three Days Later_

It had been nearly two days of travelling at speeds never thought possible in the small transport vessel that arrived for Kim and Ron a day after they received the message. After discussing it over with their parents and Global Justice, they decided it could be an excellent way of getting potential allies for Earth in case of another alien invasion and a chance to learn of any potential dangers that may be heading their way. For the journey they had packed a few clothes including their mission gear and a few snacks, despite the tranport having very exotic food onboard, along with a medical bay that came in handy when the Amoeboid Soufflé Kim and Ron tried didn't agree with their stomachs. To be on the safe side, they decided to avoid any food that was green in appearance. While travelling they learnt quite a bit about the world they were visiting, the planet Kerwan and the city Metropolis that covered the a large portion of the planet.

But what interested them was the holo-vids on Ratchet & Clank, learning how a young Lombax from the planet Veldin had met up with a small fugitive robot named Clank and saved the galaxy from Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek who attempted to destroy it and becoming galactic heroes in the process. They watched all their other adventures, including the Protopet fiasco in the Bogon galaxy and taking on the might of Doctor Nefarious and his bulter Lawrence from the threat of the Bio-bliterator. After that, they were then kidnapped and forced to take part in a illegal entertainment programme named Dreadzone, in which the contestants were captured heroes, forced to fight for their lives. They escaped after defeating Gleeman Vox, who perished in the explosion that destroyed his space station.

During the flight, they checked out the other channels and found the music station, enjoying a few songs from robot pop-idol Courtney Gears, despite the fact that she tried to help Doctor Nefarious with his scheme. Rufus decided to explore the small craft and found something for Ron, a VG-5000 games console that he spent a large portion of the journey to Kerwan playing Qwark vid-comics. It was then that the planet proximity alarm went off and the computer informed them they were ready to land at the Galactic Rangers Headquarters in Metropolis. Buckling their seat belts, they felt the craft begin it's landing sequence and watched as other craft containing heroes began to land on the planet.

**-R&C-**

_Somewhere in the Solana Galaxy_

Deep in space partrolled a large Blargian Battlecruiser, bought for a cheap bargain at a Super Villains Auction. On the bridge of the cruiser several robots manned their posts while a mysterious figure sat in the dark, watching as several heroes arrived at Kerwan. Letting out a sinister chuckle, the figure clasped his hands together with glee.

"So the heroes finally arrived then," He said in a manic accent. "Excellent. It's all falling into place. SPROCKET!"

A small, humanoid robot yelped in terror and scuttled over to its master, bowing in terror. Sprocket looked up in fear, hoping he hadn't offended his master in anyway.

"Yes, your excellency?" He asked in a nasally voice.

"Set a course for Planet Kerwan," The figure said. "It's time we crashed the party!"

"Yes master," Sprocket said, saluting his master and dashing over to the flight controls and punching in the co-ordinates for the planet Kerwan. The stars began to stretch from the view screen of the main bridge as the craft went into hyperdrive, on a direct course for Kerwan.

"Once we get those heroes out of the way, nothing can stop me now," The figure said, letting out an insane laugh before erupting into a coughing fit.

"Er...a drink master?" Sprocket asked.

"Yes, something easy for my throat. Get me an Amoeboid milkshake, just the way my dear mother makes them."

"At once, master," Sprocket said, hopping from his seat and dashing off to the kitchen.

**-R&C-**

_Planet Kerwan, Metropolis_

Riding on his hoverbike, Ratchet raced over to the Galactic Rangers HQ while avoiding traffic, dressed in a smart tuxedo while Clank held on for dear life, painted in his Secret Agent Clank color scheme. Hitting the accelerator, Ratchet weaved in and out of traffic, narrowly avoiding a few collisions.

"Er...Ratchet," Clank said. "Perhaps you could slow down a little? Before we crash and are ionised?"

"Relax Clank, I'm a pro with this thing," Ratchet said, just as the engine began to stall. "Aw man, I thought I fixed that! HOLD ON CLANK!"

As the hoverbike began to spiral out of control, Ratchet opened up the engine panel as he raced to find and fix the problem, realising that the gum he used to hold the tranflixor coil had fallen off. Picking it up, he pressed the coil back into place and used the gum to hold it in position before closing the panel and firing the engine up, bringing the hoverbike back into control and pulling up, avoiding a collision with a large building.

"Man, that was a close one, eh Clank?" Ratchet said, turning to look at Clank.

"RATCHET! WATCH OUT!" Clank yelled, pointing to a large billboard with a smiling Captain Qwark holding lottery tickets, which read 'Captain Qwark likes to scratch his lottery tickets and kick Amoeboid Butt. Buy Kerwan Lottery Scratch and Win Tickets Now!'

Ratchet fired the reverse thrusters and managed to turn around just in time, unfortunately burning the sign and erasing a few of the word's, making it read 'Captain Qwark likes to scratch his Amoeboid Butt', making Ratchet double over with laughter and even getting a chuckle from Clank.

"Well that's an improvement," Ratchet said, proud of his handy work. "C'mon Clank, we're almost there."

**-R&C-**

_Galactic Rangers HQ_

The transport carrying Team Possible landed and a ramp descended, allowing the team to exit the craft. The sight of the city they were in had taken them aback, looking at the hundreds of hover vehicles flying through the air as other transports landed and unloaded strange looking alien species.

"Woah, KP this place is awesome!" Ron said, looking out at the city. "Now this is a summer vacation."

"Now Ron, behave okay," Kim said sternly. "We're representing Earth and we don't want to offend any species. We're here to make friends, not new enemies."

"Hey, I'll tell them that story of how I creamed Warhok and Warmonga," Ron smiled. "That's sure to impress them."

Their attention was then caught by a loud blast of a engine, looking at a small yellow furry figure expertly landing a hoverbike and hopping off. A small robot with a tuxedo like paint job jumped off and walked alongside his companion, who was wearing a tuxedo and had black sunglasses on. Despite not wearing his usual combat armor, Kim and Ron recognised him immediately from the videos they watched.

"KP, that's Ratchet and Clank!"

"Someone say our names?" Ratchet asked, looking around and seeing Kim and Ron. "Woah, never seen them before."

Heading over to the young teens, Ratchet saw that the young man was wearing a white jacket and black pants, with black shoes while the red haired woman was wearing a smart, sparkling blue dress and matching high heels. The small rodent on Ron's shoulder was wearing a small tuxedo jacket and a red box tie around his neck.

"Hey, check out the little guy," Ratchet said, seeing Rufus. "How you doing there feller?"

"Howdy," Rufus chirped, waving at Ratchet.

"You guy's have us at a disadvantage it seems," Ratchet said. "So who are you guy's? I never seen you before."

"We're from Earth," Kim explained. "Together we're Team Possible. We're known to do anything."

"Well except keep down an Amoeboid Soufflé," Ron interjected, making Ratchet laugh.

"Yeah, those things don't agree with me too," Ratchet said. "Hey, let's head in now. I'll introduce you guy's to the other heroes. You have got to meet Aqua Girl and Kid Nova, oh and Sasha!"

"Ratchet! How are you little buddy?" A familiar booming voice called out.

"Qwark," Ratchet sighed, turning to look at the tall muscular man who called himself a hero, wearing his trademark uniform which caused him to stand out from the other smartly dressed heroes.

"I see you are minglng together," Qwark said, chuckling heartily. "So you must be the kids from Earth, right?"

"Yeah, my name is Kim Possible and this is my partner and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable," Kim said. "Oh and the little guy is Rufus."

"Hi," Rufus said, waving at Qwark.

"So what have you been up to Qwark?" Clank asked, politely making conversation.

"Oh well I been busy with a lot of endorsements, making money with my heroic reputation," Qwark said proudly. "You should see that new billboard of me a few blocks from here. I'm endorsing lottery tickets now!"

"Uh yeah," Ratchet said, looking a little nervous. "We did see that on the way over."

"We'll lets head inside, I hear they got the buffet table set up. Oh I hope they got some of that delicious Amoeboid Soufflé I been hearing about."

Ron started to look a little pale at the mention of the Soufflé, bringing back a sickening memory of the dish.

"Yeah, that's not exactly my sort of thing," Ron said. "What else have they got?"

"Oh, Roast Snagglebeast and Tyrannoid Soup," Qwark said, licking his lips as he went inside the building.

"If I were you, I'd go to the nearest Galaxy Burger and get a Constellation meal," Ratchet said. "Just a bit of friendly advice."

"Aw, no Bueno Nacho?" Ron whined.

"What is Bueno Nacho?" Clank asked.

"Never mind."

"Uh Miss Possible, if I may ask but is that a sort of communications device I see on your arm?" Clank asked curiously.

"Yeah, the Kimmunicator. We use it to get messages from Wade or anyone else who contacts us. Anyway we should head inside, it looks like everyone else is just heading in."

Walking together, the two heroic teams went inside the building, unaware of the sinister developments that would place them all in terrible danger.

**-R&C-**

_2 Lightyears from Planet Kerwan, 15 minutes flight depending on space traffic_

The space cruiser _Baddaboom_ neared it's approach to Kerwan while the laboratories on the ship were prepped for arrivals. As the robotic scientists worked on the holding cells, a tall humanoid robot walked into the room, it's dark armor intimidating everyone who looked at it.

"Is it ready yet?" The figure asked.

"It will be in five more minutes Lord Orbrisk," One of the robots said.

"Good...no wait, what we're doing is not good, it's evil...wait it's good for us but bad for them...so yeah, like I said before...good, keep up the good, evil work," Orbrisk said, chuckling evily. "Like all those other morons who tried to conquer the Galaxy, they had plans that were doomed from the start, well I have a plan that won't fail!"

Turning to leave the room, Orbrisk got inside his private elevator as it closed and moved up a few metres before stopping with a grating, grind.

"Oh this Blargian, piece of scrap!" Orbrisk muttered, forcing the doors open and jumping out the elevator. "Everytime, I have to use the stairs! NOW SOMEONE FIX THAT ELEVATOR OR I'LL BLAST SOMEONE OUT THE AIRLOCK!"

Storming out the room, Orbrisk made his way up to the bridge of his warship as his first phase of his sinister plan involved making sure all the invited heroes of the nearby galaxies were in one place, all for preperation of a even more sinister plot which if pulled off sucessfully would make him unstoppable. Running along side him, Orbrisk noticed his servant and occassional target for a cruel, practical joke, Sprocket.

"What is it this time, you pile of garbage?" Orbrisk asked. "I got pressing matters on my hands."

"Three things have come up that need your attention, my Lord," Sprocket said. "One, the ship's airlock has jammed so you can't blast someone into space."

"Darn, well send a repair team to fix it and once it's done, blast the team into space just to check the doors are working."

"Very well, my Lord. Also you need to renew your subscription to Galactic Villains Monthly and pay a re-subcription fee of 5000 bolts."

"Seriously? Bah, extorting money from me like that and people call me the criminal! Fine, pay the magazine the money and inform everyone the company picnic is cancelled."

"Yes, my Lord. Oh and finally, your mother is on line three, would you like to take it in your private quarters?"

"Mumsie has call...er..mother has called?" Orbrisk said, correcting himself. "Yes, I'll take it in my quarters!"

It took not too long to reach his quarters, closing his door and activating the sound dampners so no one would hear his conversations. Putting his mother's communique on a secure line, he sat down at his desk and propped his feet on the desk, unaware he pressed the ships tannoy systems.

"Mumsie, so glad you called," Orbrisk said. "But I am in the middle of something at the moment."

"Now Hillary, you know I don't often get a chance to talk to my big boy," A grating womans voice said. "I hope you are eating well and avoiding those awful Amoeboid foods. You know how it makes your tummy go runny."

"But mumsie, it tastes so good!"

"But nothing! I want you eating your veggies like a big boy, is that clear?"

"Yes mumsie," Orbrisk said, conceding defeat.

"Also, I hope you've not forgotten my birthday like last time!" Orbrisk's mother said. "You know how cross I was with you for doing that! Now have you remembered?"

"Yes mother, and I put it on my remindy board," Orbrisk said. "I sent you a Galactic Messenger Probe, it's a second class one I'm afraid as money is very tight at the moment." While avoiding the fact that he was being very cheap.

"Aw, I know money is tight for you sweetie. So how's work at the toy factory?"

"Oh it's very good," Orbrisk lied. "Yeah, we're just starting making the new line of...uh...Secret Agent Clank cuddly toys."

"Aw, he's so adorable. I hope you send me one!"

"Of course I will mumsie," Orbrisk said, pressing a button and playing a klaxon sound effect. "Oh, break time is over mumsie, but I will talk to you soon okay!"

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. You have a nice day pookie!"

"Yes mumsie. Kissy, kissy, kissy, hug, hug, hug," Orbrisk said, hanging up and letting out a huge sigh. "Urgh! That...was...a...chore!"

Feeling the need to pass the time, he checked the internal clock and saw he had enough time to listen to a Courtney Gears song or two. Switching on the music system in his quarters, he began singing along to the song, completely out of tune and unaware that his entire crew were rolling around with laughter as the tannoy system played the embarrasing broadcast.

**-R&C-**

_Planet Kerwan, Metropolis_

"And that's how I managed to get out of testing the Crotchetiser," Qwark said proudly, watching a few fellow heroes applaud weakly. Kim and Ron just stood in shock, while Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly party story material," Ratchet said. "Hey, how about a story from the new guy's? You faced any alien threats?"

"Well, we did recently fight off an invasion," Ron said in a matter of fact tone. "I suppose you guy's heard of the Lowardians?"

Suddenly everyone in the room went silent, staring at Ron while Clank nodded his head.

"Why, the Lowardians are one of the most feared enemies of the galaxy," Clank said. "You said you fought off an invasion of them?"

"Well, only two of them," Ron said, noticing suddenly everyone lost interest. "Well hey, I mean Warhok and Warmonga were a handful that day." Suddenly that caught the attention of everyone in the room again.

"Warhok and Warmonga?" Kid Nova asked, sounding very impressed. "You defeated them?"

"Yeah, uh...they tried to finish of KP when she was down for the count and, well long story short, I threw them into their crashing warship after fighting them hand to hand. I think Rufus has a recording of it on the Kimmunicator, so I can show it to you guy's."

Jumping onto Kim's arm, Rufus pressed a small button on her wrist Kimmunicator and played a hologram of the event, watching as everyone smiled and cheered as Warhok and Warmonga slammed into the warship, exploding shortly afterwards. Qwark applauded the loudest, putting a friendly arm around Ron.

"Would you look at the talent on him!" Qwark said, make sure photographs got him for the publicity. "Why he reminds me of...well...me when I was his age."

"Gee, thanks Mr Q."

"Mr Q! Oh I like that," Qwark said, laughing forcibly. "Oh, this guy is a real comedian."

"Man, Qwark knows how to lay it on thick," Ratchet said quietly to Clank, snickering a little. "But what that Stoppable guy did, that was totally cool."

"I must say, it is very impressive that a hero of his build could defeat two Lowardians with his bare hands," Clank said. "They are know for their phenomenal physical strength and superior hand to hand techniques, making them impossible to defeat in combat."

The hubbub of the party went on for a while until a loud roar interrupted them, giving everyone cause for alarm. Running towards the exits, they watched as a Blargian battlecruiser hovered over the building and several robo-guards teleported to the ground, along with a tall, armoured robot with a red cape, the body work painted jet black. Walking towards them, Lord Orbrisk glared at them with his glowing green eyes.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Kid Nova asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Orbrisk said, unaware that Clank used his advanced vision to zoom in Orbrisk's name tag on his cape.

"According to your cape, it's say's your name is Hillary Orbrisk," Clank said, watching Ratchet explode with laughter.

"Hillary Orbrisk! Oh man, I haven't heard a name that bad since Percival Tachyon!"

"SILENCE!" Orbrisk yelled. "STOP LAUGHING RIGHT THIS SECOND! YOU ARE ALL MY PRIS...is that Amoeboid Soufflé? Oh I just love that stuff!"

"Uh, my Lord?" Sprocket said timidly. "Remember, business before...pleasure."

"Ah yes, very well," Orbrisk said, gesturing to everyone in the room. "Take them out."

"_You mean knock em out_?" A robo-guard asked innocently.

"Oh no, I meant date them. OF COURSE YOU KNOCK THEM OUT YOU MORON! USE THE STUN RIFLES AND SHOOT THEM!"

Laser fire erupted from the robo-guards rifles as they fired at the defenseless heroes, while Orbrisk chuckled evily. Ratchet flipped a table over for cover, with Kim and Ron crouching low and seeing an unconcious Qwark lying on the floor.

"Aw man, they got Qwark!" Ron said.

"Actually, he fainted," Clank said.

"Listen, we got to get out of here!" Ratchet said, ducking his head as a laser bolt flew past. "Once we're free, we can fall back and form a rescue plan for the other heroes."

"Is there a back exit?" Kim asked.

"Should be one in the kitchen," Rachet said, watching as Kid Nova took a bolt to the back and was knocked out. "C'mon, we haven't got much time!"

Crawling across the floor, they made their way towards the kitchen area as other heroes dropped like flies around them. Aqua Girl was crawling along the floor as well, noticing the group heading to the kitchen and made her way over to them, only to be blasted in the side and collapsed to the floor. A robo-guard made his way over to her and noticed the crawling heroes, firing laser bolts towards them.

They narrowly avoided the blast and got up, breaking into a run and heading into the kitchen and locking the door, only to find there was no exit.

"Great, we're trapped!" Ratchet said, bracing himself for a fight as the robo-guards started to break down the door. Kim and Ron assumed combat stances, with Kim noticing a small vent at the bottom of a wall.

"Hey, Rufus and Clank could fit through there!" Kim said, running over and performing a slide kick, smashing the vent open. "Okay guys, get in there!"

"Kim's right," Ratchet said. "Clank, you and Rufus can escape and find help!"

"But Ratchet..." Clank began to protest.

"No buts! We'll be able to meet up again but you have to escape!"

Kim began to unstrap the wrist Kimmunicator from her wrist and handed it to Clank, before taking out a small ring from the Kimmunicator and placing it on a finger.

"The ring is a small beacon, but the range is only good for an entire planet," Kim explained. "You just have to hope he keeps us on this planet."

"And if he doesn't?" Clank asked.

"Then you'll just have to find us buddy," Ratchet said. "I know you can do it, now get out of here! Run and don't look back."

Feeling terrible at leaving their companions, they ran into the vent system as the robo-guards broke down the door and opened fire, rendering the trio unconcious.

**-R&C-**

_The Baddaboom_

On board his personal ship, Lord Orbrisk watched on the view screen as the unconcious forms of various different heroes were carried out and loaded onto the ship, smiling with glee as he saw Ratchet carried onboard, followed by Kim and Ron.

"Oh I have hit the motherlode!" Orbrisk said, snickering at his minions handywork. "Phase 1 will be complete once they're on board, then we can proceed to phase 2 and conquer this pitiful galaxy!"

"Lord Orbrisk, it appears that two smaller heroes are missing and it will take hours to search the vent systems," Sprocket said, trembling as he gave the bad news.

"Hrmm, oh well so we lose two tiny heroes. I want big ones, not small pipsqueaks! Blow the building to smithereens when we finished loading the other heroes on. I'd like to see those guy's survive that!"

"Very well, my Lord," Sprocket said, heading over the weapon systems in preparation.

**-R&C-**

_Ventilation System_

Rufus scampered in terror while Clank was right behind him, trying to use his internal scanning systems to detect a way out, only to find they were being jammed. Rufus however seemed to know where he was going, sniffing the fresh air that was blowing through the ducts. Unfortunately while running forwards the vent began to slope down and he began to slide at an alarming speed, followed closely by Clank. Through the darkness they saw a small light that got bigger and bigger as they neared the exit vent, Rufus crying out in terror as they smashed through the vent and began freefalling from 130 storey's high. Rufus squeaked in terror while Clank remained calm, reaching out to Rufus and grabbing his arm.

Activating his heli-pack upgrade he received years ago, a set of helicopter blades came out of the top of his head and began to spin, slowing their decent as he made his way towards a nearby stream of traffic.

"Hold on, I'll try land on one of the hover-transports," Clank said, as he concentrated on saving their lives.

Getting closer to the traffic, he spotted a hover-taxi with the sun roof open and began making a calculation on it's speed.

"Alright, now hold on as this may be a little scary," Clank said, shutting off his heli-pack and falling like a stone. As they fell down, they got closer the hover-taxi and went through the sun roof, landing heavily on the soft seats beneath them.

"That was close."

"HEY, NO FARE DODGER'S!" The driver yelled, looking angrily at them before noticing Clank. "Oh, wait. You're Secret Agent Clank, my kids love that show!"

"Please keep driving sir, we're on a mission of galactic importance," Clank explained.

"Oh whatever you say Mr Clank," The driver said cheerfully, tipping his hat.

Rufus looked at Clank, a confused expression on his face while Clank relaxed back on the rear hover-car seat.

"Being a holo-T.V. star has it's benefits," He chuckled, enjoying the ride.

**-R&C-**

_The Baddaboom_

"_Sir, all the heroes have been boarded_," A robo-guard reported.

"Well it's about time!" Orbrisk said. "FIRE THE LASER CANNONS!"

"Firing now, sir," Sprocket said with a sigh, pressing a few buttons.

**-R&C-**

_Galactic Rangers HQ Exterior_

Outside the building, the _Baddaboom_ fired its laser cannons, tearing into the building like paper and hammering into the power generator of the building. Explosions began to erupt as the _Baddaboom_ ascended to a safe distance while the building exploded into a shower of debris, terrifying the citizens of Metropolis as the Blargian battlecruiser blasted off into space.

**-R&C-**

_Hover-cab 320/84_

"Woah, y'guy's hear that?" The driver said, glancing into his rearview mirror. "Man, they just repainted that place not too long ago."

Rufus slumped down on the back seat, dejected at what happened while Clank reached into his compartment and took out the Kimmunicator, thinking of a plan.

"Driver, can you take us to Al's Robo-Shack?" Clank asked.

"Sure, I can take yer there. Don't worry about the fare, it's on the house."

Rufus looked at Clank, puzzled at what he was doing, getting a smile from the small robot.

"It's going to be okay, Rufus. I have a plan."

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Man it's been a few weeks since I last posted something up here and I started this project up since I been facing a few problems with The Go Conspiracy and Shego of Team Go, mainly due to the chapters keep coming out wrong so I decided to pull out this old project on the side and fix this up, posting the chapters out when I feel they are ready. I think you'll enjoy this if you are a big KP fan or a big Ratchet & Clank fan. Even more if you like both!

Anyway the characters Hillary Orbrisk and Sprocket are my own creations so you will have to ask for permission if you want to use them. Also I had a bad case of anxiety and depression from hectic university work, which messed me up pretty badly so that's why I was not on this site for a while, which means I got a lot of reading to catch up on. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this action/comedy and my first crossover between two well loved franchises as much as I enjoyed writing this. Until next time folks.

Note: Just fixed a big error, mispelt Qwark's name - mainly due to the fact I was watching DS9 while fixing the chapter.


End file.
